Dora Harris
Dora's profile: '''NAME:''' Dora Harris '''AGE:''' 17 '''GENDER:''' Female '''ORIENTATION:''' Straight '''LOOKS:''' 5'5", weighing 122 lbs and has long, brown hair and a very pretty face and nice body. Dora knows she looks good and is especially well at putting up a fake smile and big puppy eyes. Dora always wears high heels, no matter what. She likes to make her school skirt a few inches shorter to show off her nice legs. Played by Phoebe Tonkins '''PERSONALITY:''' Dora has a down to earth attitude, but acts like a blond just for the hell of it. She will flirt with boys and girls just to get her way. She loves to make fun of those she deems as unworthy of her presence. She has the feeling that she is on top of the world every second of everyday. She is very spoiled and will crush anyone who gets in her way of happiness. '''LIKES:''' She likes anything that will make her happy, including money and boys. She loves to be spoiled. She likes going to the mall and making fun of people. She likes stealing boys and sleeping around. She loves to go to parties and get drunk off her ass. She also loves to make people pay if they've hurt her in the past, including ex-boyfriends and their new lovers. '''DISLIKES:''' She doesn't like being alone. She hates when people gangs up on her because it makes her feel crazy. She doesn't like when people talk to her in a certain way. She doesn't like when people tell her she's annoying. She hates when her mother tells her Dora's her mothers daughter. Dora hates when guys don't want to have sex with her. '''STRENGTHS:''' She can make friends easily. Seducing a guy isn't a problem. She can come up with a good plan in seconds. She is physically stronger then other girls because she is on the cheerleading squad. When she flirts, the guy becomes almost mesmerized. She's a leader, not a follower. '''WEAKNESSES:''' She doesn't quit while she's ahead, causing her to go into deep situations that put her in a danger. She's not one to take orders or pay attention. She gives people reasons to hate her, even though she doesn't care. She gets drunk way too fast. She is too obsessed with sex and boys and most of the time, it backfires (thoughts of diseases and pregnancy go through her mind and make her depressed inside.). '''FEARS:''' Spiders, snakes and to get her bitchy attitude come bit her back in the ass. '''RELATIONSHIPS:''' Head cheerleader and friends with anyone whom she can boss around (Isabella Santos and Kalea Rivera). She only wants pretty people in her clique though. She's too much of a flirt to have a relationship. '''FAMILY:''' Lawyer father and aspiring actress for a mother, Dora has been raised rich and is incredibly spoiled. '''ITEMS BROUGHT ALONG:''' Clothes, cosmetics, make-up, cleaning products, hair brush, ipod, phone, condoms, alcohol, cigarettes. '''ATTITUDE IN THE GAME:''' She pretends she's not playing but as soon as she has the chance, she will attack and prefers to literally stab someone in the back. She fights as long as possible and will only run off if she'd lose her weapon and get really wounded. '''OTHER:''' She is part of the most popular clique in Elmsville High School. During the Program: Dora is described as prissy, bratty, spoiled and a typical queen bee, being the head cheerleader of the squad. During the classroom scene she's seen not paying much attention to her two shocked girlfriends and later in a short flashback from Isabella, it is told that Isabella only joined Dora's clique because none of the nice girls wanted to be friends with her. Her demise: